Avonlea Lovers
by Lilies of Avonlea
Summary: What would happen if Anne went at the alter with Roy? Would handsome Gilbert Blythe intervene or will Anne be stuck being Mrs. Royal Gardener forever and if he can will he manage to hold on to his Anne-girl?
1. Chapter 1

Marilla was not fond of this Gardener man. She, like many thought Gilbert Blythe was a better fit for her, but who was she to question Anne's judgement? All of Avonlea was there even Gilbert Blythe despite Roy's worried Blythe would try to take his Anne.

Anne had had a strange feeling over the last few days like Roy only wanted her not loved her. So as she timidly walked down the altar, her arms full of roses, and she held the hand of the man she would forever be bound with until death do they part she, could not help but shiver.

"Do you Royal Gardener take Anne Shirley for your lawfully wedded wife?"said Reverend Jonas Blake

"I do."

"and do you Anne Shirley take Royal Gardener for your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do."

"If anyone objects to the union of these two let them speak now or forever hold their piece."said Reverend Jo

there was a momentary silence before...

"I object" he yelled standing in the church. " Anne I can't let you marry him, I can't, I won't."

Anne walked from Roy to Gilbert and said " Why can't you?"knowing the obvious answer to this question but wanted to here it pass through his lips.

"I love-" Gilbert was interrupted by a now mad Royal Gardener.

" Why can't you just accept that you lost? You didn't win Blythe and you never will."

" Anne is not a prize Gardener. She is a beautiful woman that neither of us deserve."

"Well I got her and you don't."said Roy

"No you don't Roy!"Anne burst out

"Everything you said just proved you don't love me. You only want me because you thought you could have me Roy."

The crowd gasped.

Roy left the church swearing under his breath " Dam you Blythe, &?$&($) you."

Anne took the engagement ring off her hand and scoffed.

" Diamonds the most horrible rock on the face of the planet."she said Gilbert walking behind her.

" Anne?"said Gilbert

"Yes Gilbert."replied Anne

He grabbed her hand, looked into her eyes, and said"I love you Anne Shirley."

Anne starred in awe. "Do you really mean that."

"With all my heart. I know you think I am good enough for you—"

"If anything Gilbert your to good for me."

"Oh Anne."he breathed

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and said"Will you marry me right here right now."

She nodded for she could say no words and Gilbert took out a ring, one he had bought long ago,put it on her finger,and kissed her.

" Not how I imagined I would have my first kiss."she said

" Your first?!"

" My first."

"Are you sure you love me? You could have anyone you wanted, but you still say you want me."

"And I mean it Anne."

She smiled and kissed him. Gilbert pulled her in closer to his body.

Reverend Jo said behind them as it was evident they would marry anyway after." And with the power invested in me by the All Mighty I now pronounce you husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you happy Anne?"said Gilbert as they rode toward their new home

"You will never know how happy I am."replied Anne

" I have an idea."

" I hope you like it at the Glen. I know it is not Avonlea, but It has it's good parts."said Gil

"I will like it there so long as you are with me."

"You really do love me right?"

"Always and Forever."

"They pulled up to the small little house. Anne already enchanted with it's beauty."

" Do you like it?"questioned Gilbert

"No, I love it."answered Anne

"Good."

He opened the buggy door for her and walked her into the house saying" Welcome home darling."

He had his Anne-girl. His sweet sweet Anne-girl against all odds and that was all he really needed. All he would ever need. He only hoped he could be good enough for his goddess.


	3. Chapter 3

Anne and Gilbert were setting up their little nest. Everything was being set just so. The two little chairs in front of the fire, Gog and Magog set beside the bricks of the fire place and a snug little rug set in the center of the room. Two bedrooms one almost empty the other with a bed, two night stands, two lamps and a desk for Anne. Gilbert's study had a leather chair, some shelves, and a mahogany desk. The kitchen, obviously, had every thing a kitchen should have. By the end of the night they were so tired that Gilbert fell asleep his face on his desk and Anne was curled up like a cat by the fire.

Anne woke at midnight and found herself in a dark room. Remembering what had happened and where she was went up stairs to Gilbert's study. He was fast asleep on his desk. Anne did not want to wake him but it was cold in the study, so she dragged him up to his feet and carried him down stairs to a comfortable chair. She lit the fire place, grabbed a blanket, and set it snugly on her husband laying a kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight dearest"she whispered

"Goodnight Anne"he said wearily

Anne sat down and relaxed. She could not go to sleep for her thoughts ran wild, but as the clock struck one at the little house she finally fell to sleep.

**Reviews are welcome. I am having writers block so what do you think should happen next?**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose up the next morning with all its beauty and charm. The grassy hills sparkled with morning dew, the birds chirped happily, the residence of Glen St. Mary were busy with their day to day duties and Anne was still asleep on her chair with Gilbert utterly failing at wakening her from her slumber.

"Anne-girl,wake up sweetheart you can't sleep the day away."whispered Gilbert

"Anne?"

"Anne?"

He smiled, he knew no other way to bring her back from Dreamland,so he would just have to wait for her to wake herself. Her face was so peaceful, so serene, so contented she was his.

"But for how long?" he thought

He stared at her for close to a hour not willing to move lest she would wake up. Finally however she woke up on her own accord and said"What time is it Gil?" "eleven o'clock in the morning dearest."he said softly

She smiled, then as if she had just processed what he said,shot up from her resting place and into the kitchen. "You haven't eaten! Oh no I knew I should have stayed awake longer, oh." "Anne sit down I already ate and it is almost lunch."he said "Alright then, what would you like for lunch?" "All ready covered _Carrots." "Oh"_ replied Anne curiously. "What may I ask have you prepared Gil?"knowing quite well that Gilbert knew little about cooking. "You will see dearest, you will see." he replied mischievously taking her hand and dragging her away,"come on now silly."

Sorry I have not updated in awhile but I am running out of ideas!

Thank you though to Lilybookworm13 for that perfectly delicious plot twist that I will torment you all with. (Wicked Smile.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay open."

"Alright"

She opened her eyes she saw burnt bread, flat cake, all the eatables now in eatable. Every single law of cooking violated and yet it was as endearing as if it were a perfectly cooked turkey.

"So this is my surprise?" "A picnic hm?"

"Sorry can't cook."

"No need to be sorry darling and who needs to eat when I have you."she said smiling then putting her arms around his neck kissed him. Gilbert pulled her in closer taking Anne's breath away as he kissed her back passionately.

They walked home hand in hand Anne promising a fitting lunch for her king. Little did they know something or rather someone was about to spoil their happy days.

**I'm just getting started and I am sorry I am not putting out chapters fast enough but I have school. Okay school. Some of you have all day to stare at a screen but I don't. So hold your horses and give me time to write this stuff.**


End file.
